Mail to Mello
by yukka-keehl
Summary: hanya cerita dari author stress...  Disaat kematian datang, orang begitu mudah dilupakan ataupun mudah diingat. Akan tetapi bila aku mati, apakah aku akan selalu diingat? Oh ya, aku tahu, tak mungkin aku diingat.


**Author's note: **ini diambil dari cerita **'postman to heaven'**. Dan ini hanyalah cerita dari author yang sedang stress dan terkena WB parah…. Hhohoho I hope U enjoy this fic.

**Warning : OOC, OOC, OOC, perhaps?**

**Disclaimer: **not mine…

**Rate: T hehehehe…**

**Mail to Mello**

Disaat kematian datang, orang begitu mudah dilupakan ataupun mudah diingat. Akan tetapi bila aku mati, apakah aku akan selalu diingat? Oh ya, aku tahu, tak mungkin aku diingat. Orang sepertiku memang seharusnya dilupakan. Aku tak ada di dunia ini pun semuanya akan sama saja, bukan?

**-0000-**

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang mendesah kencang, padahal ia sudah membawa minuman dan makanan yang akan dimakannya. Tapi, tempat duduk yang ada disana sudah penuh.

"Geez, restoran tak berguna!" umpatnya. Dia berjalan lagi, mencoba mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Dan kebetulah sekali, matanya menangkap sesuatu, sebuah tempat duduk kosong. Ralat, tidak kosong, ada seseorang, dan kursi yang ada di hadapan orang itu kosong. Orang itu berambut merah, sebuah google bertengger di kepalanya. 'masa bodoh! Yang penting aku bisa makan. Perut juga lapar, kaki juga pegal. Peduli amat dengan pria itu.' Dengan pikiran itu, laki-laki berambut pirang itu segera menempati tempat kursi kosong yang ada disana.

"Bangku penuh, dan kebetulan disini ada yang kosong, jika tak digunakan, percuma." Ucap laki-laki blonde itu kepada laki-laki berambut merah yang ada dihadapannya. Bukannya mengatakan permisi, si blonde itu malah berkata tanpa sopan santun. Si rambut merah itu sedikit terpaku, kemudian tersenyum.

"Gunakan semaumu, sayang…" ucapnya menggoda,dan sukses membuat si blonde yang sedang menyeruput minuman coklatnya tersedak.

"Apa? Katakan sekali lagi, apa? Kau sebut aku apa?" si blonde murka. Si rambut merah menutup telinganya. Dan semua pelanggan memperhatikan si blonde dengan tatapan heran.

"Hei.. kau akan dikira orang gila.." bisik si rambut merah.

"Geez… aku tidak akan pernah dikira orang gila, karena dihadapanku ada orang sepertimu!" si blonde itu memutar bola matanya. Kemudian memakan makanannya kembali, karena memang perutnya tak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Si rambut merah itu melihat setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan si blonde. Saat cake coklat yang dimakan blonde itu tak sengaja menempel di sebelah bibirnya, si rambut merah membersihkannya dengan tangannya lembut. Gerakan si blonde terhenti, kemudian ia sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu namamu…" ucap si blonde.

"Ah.. orang biasa memanggilku Matt…" Matt tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Mello.." ucap Mello. "ah, ya, aku lihat kau tak makan apa-apa dan tak minum apa-apa… mau kupesankan apa?"

"Hm… terimakasih, aku pesan kopi.."

"Okeh, tunggu aku," Mello mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menuju tempat pembelian.

Matt memandang keluar, begitu banyak kehidupan di luar sana, ia menyandarkan dagunya ke pungung tangan kirinya. Matt mulai memandang sekitar, ada yang pokus pada makanannya, ada yang makan sambil bersenda gurau, dan ada pula yang termenung sama seperti dirinya.

"Hei.." panggil Mello, Matt dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Mello dan tersenyum lembut. Mello menaruh kopi itu dihadapan Matt, "minumlah."

Dan dari sejak itu, mereka berdua menjadi sangat dekat.

**-0000-**

Hari itu adalah hari yang indah, cocok sekali dijadikan hari untuk berekreasi. Dan kini Matt dan Mello sedang berada di padang rumput luas, bagaikan surga. Sangat indah. Langit biru yang ditemani awan gemuk benar-benar menambah keindahan itu.

Mello membentangkan tangannya, dia menghirup udara segar itu sedalam-dalamnya dan kemudian ia keluarkan dengan tenang. Matt yang sedang duduk di hamparan luas padang rumput itu pun sama menikmatinya seperti Mello. Setelah puas menghirup udara, Mello duduk disebelah Matt.

"Hari ini indah ya, Matt?"

"Aku rasa juga begitu."

"Hn." Tanggap Mello pendek.

"Kau tahu Mells, nama asliku adalah Mail, Mail adalah surat. orang-orang di surga sana menantikan surat dari kita, surat yang berisi cinta, surat yang berisi kenangan, dan surat yang berisi keindahan."

Mello tersenyum, "nama yang bagus, Matt. Penuh arti."

"Hn, tapi, masih ada orang jahat yang mengirim surat, Mells." Lanjut Matt. Mello menautkan alisnya, heran.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tak terima atas kematian seseorang mereka selalu bertanya 'mengapa harus mati? Mengapa meninggalkanku?'." Jelas Matt. Mello tersenyum, garisnya sangat tak menyenangkan.

"Kau benar, mereka pasti orang jahat."

"Bagaimana dengan nama aslimu, Mells?"

"Tidak ada yang berarti, Matt, sungguh."Mello memandang Matt, kemudian ia kembali memandang lurus. "menurutmu, mereka disana akan mengingat kita yang ada disini?"

"Aku yakin mereka pasti ingat."

"Meskipun mereka membuang kita?"

Matt terdiam.

"Hei…Mello…!" seorang perempuan yang rambutnya diikat dua melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Mello langsung mengalihkan penglihatannya, ia bisa melihat Linda menghampirinya dan kemudian duduk disamping kanan Mello. Jadi sekarang posisinya adalah, Matt, Mello, lalu Linda.

"Waa… kita disini hanya berdua, enak sekali…" ujar Linda. Secara seketika, Mello terkejut.

"Berdua? Kau bercanda… kita berti-"

Ucapan Mello terhenti ketika sebuah dering phonecell berbunyi. Linda segera meronggoh saku celananya, kemudian mengambil phonecellnya dan mengangkat teleponnya. Setelah beberapa menit, Linda berdiri, dan memasukan kembali phonecellnya.

"Maaf Mello, aku harus segera pulang." Linda membungkukkan dirinya dan pergi.

Mello menatap Matt, lalu menaikkan bahunya. Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tak usah dipikirkan Matt, dia hanya bercanda."

**-0000-**

"Ini rumahmu, Matt?" Mello melihat rumah sederhana itu dengan pandangan kagum, karena walaupun sederhana, kenyamanan yang tersirat sangatlah tinggi.

"Yah, tentu saja, Mells, ayo masuk.." ajak Matt sambil menarik tangan Mello untuk memasuki rumahnya.

Ketika memasuki rumah Matt, Mello terkejut melihat photo-photo Matt dan dirinya dipajang di salah satu dinding. Mello juga terkejut melihat PSP, NDS, gameboy berserakan di sudut-sudut ruangan. Kemudian, pandangannya beralih ke arah meja yang diatasnya dipenuhi puntung-puntung rokok.

"Maaf, rumahku berantakan." Ucap Matt sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Dan tidak sehat." Mello menambahkan. Kemudian Mello mulai berjalan ke sebuah lemari es, dengan gesit ia membukanya, dan sangat terkejut ketika ia melihat berbagai minuman keras ada disana.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sehat Matt!" Mello berbalik untuk menghadap Matt. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan. Matt hanya tersenyum. "duduklah, mells." Matt mempersilakan Mello untuk duduk. Mello pun duduk dengan berdecak di sofa dan Matt ikut duduk di sebelah Mello.

"Mells, aku ingin lebih mengenalmu." Matt tiba-tiba saja berkata demikian. Mello menautkan alisnya heran. "masa lalumu, semuanya, aku ingin tahu." Lanjut Matt.

Mello tersenyum getir, "masa laluku? Aku hanya seorang yatim piatu Matt. Tidak ada yang spesial. Lalu kau sendiri, Matt?"

"Aku malah lebih tidak spesialnya denganmu Mells, bahkan aku akan segera menghilang."

"Apa maksudmu, Matt?" Mello benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Tak usah dipikirkan Mells," dengan itu, Matt mulai memperkecil jarak diantara mereka, dan bibir mereka pun saling bertemu, saling bertautan, saling beradu, dan bertarung. Sungguh sensasi yang luar biasa, Mello merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa.

**-0000-**

Sore itu, Matt dan Mello berada di restoran tempat dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dan mereka pun berada di bangku yang sama.

"Matt, kau pesan apa?" Tanya Mello.

"Aku kopi saja." Jawab Matt tak lupa dengan senyumnya.

"Hn, baiklah." Mello pun pergi untuk membelinya, sayangnya, kali ini Mello sedang tidak beruntung, dia harus mengantri terlebih dahulu. Pandangannya berlari ke arah dimana bangkunya berada, disana ia bisa melihat Matt sedang berdiam diri. Mello tersenyum, kemudian ia kembali mempokuskan matanya untuk mengantri, dank arena bosan lagi, ia melihat ke arah bangkunya lagi, dan betapa terkejutnya, dia tak menemukan Matt disana. Dengan segera Mello keluar dari antrian, menubruk para pelanggan, ia masih tak dapat melihat Matt. Meskipun berdesak-desakan, pandangan Mello tak laput dari bangkunya. Dan kini Mello sudah berada dekat dengan bangkunya, setelah seseorang menghalangi pandangannya, Matt ada dibangkunya.

Matt memandang kedatangan Mello, lalu bertanya "bagaimana?"

Mello memandang terkejut, mulutnya menjadi kelu. Kemudian ingatannya mulai berputar, benar, Linda juga menganggap Matt tak ada, lalu Matt juga pernah bilang "Hei.. kau akan dikira orang gila.."

Akhirnya Mello berbicara "mengapa aku yang selalu membeli, sekarang giliranmu untuk membeli, Matt. Aku ingin coklat susu." Ujar Mello dengan tatapan serius ke arah Matt, lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Tidak bisa." Ucap Matt, tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

"Mengapa?" Mello masih memandang serius.

"Aku tak bisa membeli." Matt tak memandang Mello ia memandang meja yang ada didepannya.

"Nih uangnya, sekarang kau yang kesana." Mello menyimpan uang itu di atas meja.

"Tidak bisa."

"Mengapa? Mengapa tak bisa membeli? Tak ada alasan untuk tidak segera membeli." Mello berdiri dan menarik-narik tangan Matt. Akan tetapi Matt hanya diam dengan ekspresi wajah yang Mello sendiri tak mengerti. "cepat! Cepat!" teriak Mello. Kali ini Mello berhasil membuat Matt berdiri, kemudian Mello mulai mendorong-dorong tubuh Matt untuk segera menuju counter pembelian.

"Ayo… Matt bergegas, cepatlah. Mengapa tidak bisa? Mengapa? Ayo beli.." Mello masih berusaha mendorong-dorong tubuh Matt. Matt tetap bergeming. Tanpa sadar, air mata keluar dari mata mello. Matt yang mengetahui hal itu, langsung membawa Mello keluar dari restoran, meninggalkan orang-orang yang menatap heran.

"Mells…" panggil Matt dengan suara kecil.

"Matt, kau siapa? Kau manusia kan? Kau sama sepertiku kan?" Mello terisak-isak. Matt lagi-lagi hanya terdiam.

"Maafkan aku.." kata Matt pelan.

"Apanya yang maaf, Matt? Apanya yang maaf?" Mello menghapus air matanya, kemudian menatap Matt intens.

"Kau sudah tahu kan, aku ini hantu, aku hanya ada ketika orang yang kukenal saat aku masih hidup mengingatku, bila mereka sudah melupakanku, aku akan lenyap." Matt tersenyum pahit kali ini, senyum lembut yang biasa ia tunjukkan kepada Mello hilang tak tersisa. Mello mencengkram rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Matt, mengapa baru kau ceritakan ini padaku?" Mello menatap Matt dengan pandangan marah, akan tetapi yang bersangkutan hanya terdiam. Mello memutar tubuhnya, berjalan menjauhi Matt dengan perasaan marah. Namun setelah kurang lebih 10 meter, Mello berhenti. Kemudian, ia melihat ke arah Matt, tapi Matt tak ada disana. Seketika hati Mello mencelos, ia berjalan cepat ke tempat Matt tadi berdiri, dadanya naik turun menahan sesak ditenggorokkannya. Dengan suara parau ia memanggil Matt pelan.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Matt…"

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Matt!" Mello menaikan nada suaranya. "MATT!"

"MATT! MATT! MATT!" Mello terus berteriak-teriak menyuarakan nama Matt. Mello melangkah kesana-kemari dengan goyah, sambil meneriakan nama Matt yang makin kini makin memelan, hingga tak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mello mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan, dan lama-kelamaan menjadi semakin cepat. Mello berlari sekuat tenaganya, secepat yang ia bisa. Tubuh juga lemas, hati juga sakit, tapi Mello tak mau menyerah.

Nafas Mello mengebu-gebu, keringat mengucur di pelipisnya. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai disebuah rumah sederhana milik Matt. Segera Mello memasuki rumah itu, dan saat disana, ia bisa melihat sebuah surat bertengger di atas meja. Dengan perlahan Mello membuka surat itu.

**Dear Mello,**

**Bukan kebiasaanku menulis surat seperti ini, tapi aku ingin memberitahumu, Mells. Waktu itu, aku orang yang keras kepala, selalu tidak peduli dengan apapun, dan sebuah kecelakaan terjadi padaku hingga membuatku mati. Kini, aku bisa bertemu denganmu, hari-hari bersamamu membuatku berubah, aku merasa seolah semua resahku sudah tertembus olehmu. Terimakasih, Mells. Terimakasih. Awalnya, aku kaget karena kau bisa melihatku, karena hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa melihatku, dan aku sangat senang karena kau bisa melihatku Mells. Untuk pertama kalinya aku dapat menemukan orang spesial sepertimu, sulit sekali kugambarkan kebahagiaan ini. Aku sungguh ingin mengatakan, aku mencintaimu.**

Air mata Mello kembali turun tak tertahankan, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seisi rumah itu hanya dipenuhi suara tangisannya.

Sementara itu, photo-photo yang ada di dinding mulai berubah, yang awalnya ada Matt dan Mello, kini hanya ada Mello seorang, Matt menghilang di semua photo-photo itu. kemudian, console game yang berserakan mulai lenyap, dan menyisakan lantai yang berdebu. Puntung-puntung rokok juga mulai menghilang, sekarang meja itu menjadi meja berdebu tanpa ada apapun diatasnya. Selanjutnya, semua barang-barang mulai lenyap satu-persatu, lemari es, lemari baju, sapu tangan, gelas, piring dan semuanya menghilang, hingga sekarang, yang tersisa hanya sebuah bangunan, dengan kursi dan meja berdebu, yang di dindingnya hanya ada photo-photo Mello seorang.

Tak hanya itu, ingatan saat Mello memarahi Matt di awal pertemuan mereka menjadi berubah. Yang ada di ingatannya, ia marah tidak kepada siapa-siapa, ia diperhatikan oleh para pelanggan, ia disana seperti orang gila.

Ingatan yang baru saja terjadi pun menjadi berubah, dia seperti mendorong-dorong udara, menarik-narik udara, dan berteriak-teriak bukan kepada siapapun, sebab disana tidak ada kehadiran Matt.

Tangis Mello semakin menjadi, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencengkram erat bajunya sendiri.

Ia kehilangan orang yang spesial.

**Mengapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja Matt? Mengapa? Baru saja aku bertemu denganmu, orang yang paling berarti bagiku. Aku malah kehilanganmu. Aku tahu, Matt. Ini adalah suara orang-orang jahat, aku tahu itu. baiklah Matt, sebut saja aku jahat, sebut saja, Matt. Sungguh aku tak peduli dengan itu semua, hanya kau yang kupedulikan.**

Matt tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

**End of Story**

**Author's Note: **Review? Or Flame? Aku terima dengan senang hati…


End file.
